


The Reality Check

by Spiderkid135



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Secret Identity Reveal, no idea where I am going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderkid135/pseuds/Spiderkid135
Summary: A story of realisation in which Peter realises that he is not invincible once his powers are exposed in school when a group of scientists attempt to kidnap him after finding out where he goes to school and Ned realises just how much danger Peter is in contantly and that not all aspects of being Spider-Man is awesome.Sorry,I suck at definitions.





	The Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Annie_Walkers " a hero's run" which is amazing and if you haven't read it already its definenlty worth checking out!  
> Also this is my first ever fanfic so feedback would be appreciated! Love you all! -spiderkid135

" Dude you'll never believe what just happened! " Peter exclaimed 

That got Neds attention, whenever Peter was THIS excited about something( with him being Spider-Man and all) it had to be good. 

" So Mr Stark invited me - "

" Ha! Like you've ever been in the same room as Tony stark, I bet the internship isn't even real"

" hey knock it of flash and the internship IS real " Ned tried to explain

" Yeah and I personally got asked to be apart of captain Americas criminal gang" Flash rebutted sarcastically 

Ned was about to say something but Peter stopped him before he could think of a good comeback 

"Just ignore him Ned anyways ...."

Once he finished his story Ned was on the verge of freaking out 

" Wait so let me get this straight, THE tony stark asked u to become and avenger!?!?!?" 

" yup" Peter replied seemingly baffled himself 

" and you declined?!" 

" well someone has to look out for the little guy and I though I might as well just enjoy being a regular teenager in high school while I can away from all the avengers drama "

Almost as if by sheer coincidence, peters spider senses started acting up

" everyone get away from the door and hide!" He yelled 

But it was too late, a squadron of gunman suddenly burst into the classrooms completely surrounding the students.


End file.
